nazizombiesportablefandomcom-20200214-history
Console Commands
Interchangable commands (all versions of nzp.) Console commands are commands that can be inputted on the console, within the pc version of the game. To access the console, use the tildee (~) key. In order to be able to use these commands, you must use the command sv_cheats 1, then restart the game. Here is a list of some useful, and perhaps some not so useful, commands: (psp users press start, then go to console, OR at menu, press select, then box to bring up a keyboard.) Say This allows the chat ability for multiplayer games. It omits the say part, then flashes for about two seconds whatever you put. Ex. If i typed Say Open the Door! it would show: Mg-4ever: Open the Door! sv_cheats 1 - Allows you to use cheats (console commands) Sv_gravity X - where x is any number, with a default value of 800. If negative, the player and zombies fly. Does not require sv_cheats 1 to work, allowing potential for maps with non-standard gravity. (512 is earth gravity.) Record yournamehere- This records a demo, but must be initiated before loading a level. Typing in "stop" will end the recording. Files may be playable on different engines (darkplaces pc, proquake psp), and are not technically a mod. Usefull for learning how to play the game. r_lightsedit_clear - Let there be darkness... -''console in game description of command.'' playdemo sameasabovename- this plays a dem file, or a demo in console. a secondary code can be used, which allows third person camera mode during demo. the name after playdemo must be an existing .dem file in the nzp folder. noclip - Enables no clip mode, meaning you can walk through solid objects. god - Enables god mode (invulnerability). fly - Enables fly mode. When you jump, you will fly into the air. restart - Restarts the map fog 000 - Removes fog until the end of the round Fog 1 1 1 1- makes white fog. Also fog 1 1 1 0 makes yellow fog, 1 1 0 0 makes red fog, and 1 0 1 0 green, 1 0 0 1 blue fog. Lasts until end of round. THe first 1 is density, the others are colors, red, green and blue, in that order. impulse 12 - Hides weapon cl_capturevideo 1- Records an AVI video of gameplay. Turns off by changing the 1 into a 0. Will create a folder named Videos in the nzp folder, and have auto save names like "NZP0001.AVI" cl_jug 1 - Gives you the Juggernog icon, without the effects. cl_flopper 1 - Gives you the PHD Flopper icon, without the effects. cl_double 1 - Gives you the Double Tap icon, without the effects. cl_revive 1 - Gives you the Quick Revive icon, without the effects. cl_speed 1 - Gives you the Speed Cola icon, without the effects. cl_stamin 1 - Gives you the Stamin Up icon, without the effects. cl_forwardspeed - default set to 400. can be modified as high as 999, but any more will result in player moving backwards, or eratically. cl_sidespeed- usually set to 150. can go as high as 999 cl_backspeed - usually 200, likewise can go high as 999 maps - Shows the list of maps you can play clear - Clears the console box cl_clipammo - Change clip ammo amout (visually only. doesn't actually do it.) cl_ammo - Change remaining ammo (Visually only) cl_rounds - Change the round number (visually only) Save This saves a snapshot of the level to the harddrive of the machine, or flash stick on the psp. Warning, you will keep your perks, your points, and your round #, but you will loose the weapon you are not holding. EX. if a player has a ppsh and a .357, and they save while holding the ppsh, when they load the file, no more .357. Load Loads the saved game. The player can also toggle procore mode on and off by starting a game with procore selected or not, and then loading the saved file. References: http://nzpmaps.forumotion.com/t147-all-most-commands-for-nzp Command Searching It is possible to search for possible commands within the console by typing in a letter and hitting tab. This will bring up all commands that start with the query letter. It is also possible to search for a phrase, although the search function operates in such a manner that a command will only be shown if it starts with the query term. PSP 1.2 only Impulse commands- Includes impulse 9, 34, 255(quad damage) 15(unknown) etc. kill- suicide Map Verruck- Opens a half completed version of Verruckt, zombies do not attack. Map Mansion- Opens a map with no doors, only juggernog and the mystery box Map snow_bunker- Opens a map, which looks legit, but zombies do not come. Guns, doors and random box, no perks. Map house -Opens a map with cheap doors 400 points, no barricades, no power switch(always on) and perk soda's. no guns. Must type in noclip, as zombies will only stand and shake their heads. Category:Tools